Exercise is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. Accordingly, many individuals want to participate in an exercise program. The most successful exercise programs are ones tailored to a fitness level of an individual and aimed at assisting the individual to achieve one or more specific fitness or exercise goals.
Sports trainers, as well as other exercise and fitness professionals, are available to assist individuals in developing exercise programs appropriate for their individual fitness levels and their specific fitness or exercise goals. Hiring such professionals, however, can be expensive. Furthermore, the busy schedules of many individuals make it difficult for these individuals to set aside time to meet with an exercise and fitness professional on a routine basis. Thus, many individuals forego using the services of exercise and fitness professionals, and they never achieve the benefits that can be obtained from an exercise program tailored, for example, to one's fitness level.
Technology has resulted in the development of portable devices that are capable of monitoring the performance of an individual supporting a portable device during a workout. These portable fitness monitoring devices may transmit and receive a variety of information to and from remote server computers via networks in order to assist the individual in their fitness or exercise goals.
Satellite navigation systems, such as the GPS, GLONASS, and Galileo systems, allow a device having a suitable receiver to determine the device's geographical location within a few meters, using time signals transmitted by radio from satellites. Portable devices including satellite navigation system receivers may use this information to measure or calculate the location, distance traveled, and/or speed of the portable device as it moves.
What is needed are improved fitness monitoring methods, systems, and program products that will allow individuals, among other things, to better use data generated from past performances to gauge their improvement, to set goals for the future, to share their performance data with others, to stay motivated, and/or to enable them to exercise at frequencies and intensities that are appropriate for their current fitness level and goals.